Heavy chain
by Lempicka Silent
Summary: La vida es una de las mejores escuelas, pero las lecciones no siempre se aprenden a tiempo.


Este fanfiction participa en el Reto Temático: Rompecabezas, perteneciente al Foro Anteiku: la cafetería para los fans de Tokyo Ghoul

Tokyo Ghoul pertenece a Sui Ishida.

* * *

El chico de cabello blanco veía a las personas ir y venir mientras caminaba por el borde del macetero del parque. Haciendo equilibrio parecía distraído en sus propios pensamientos, con los ojos posados en los niños que jugaban. Él los miraba, entretenido, balanceando los brazos antes de saltar al suelo.

Cuando veía a los pequeños perseguirse solo podía imaginarlos abalanzándose sobre su presa, desgarrándola con un cuchillo para conseguir la máxima puntuación. Sin embargo ninguno de ellos parecía lo suficiente bueno, demasiados movimientos inútiles, se decía al mirarlos.

Su mayor orgullo era su técnica, la cual había perfeccionado a lo largo de los años para ser un buen chico. Limpia y precisa, sin un solo golpe desperdiciado. Toda una obra de arte.

Uno de los niños tropezó con sus propios pies haciendo que cayera de bruces al suelo y llorara por su padre, quien fue corriendo a atenderlo. El adulto se agacho a su lado mirando la pierna que había sido herida. Un simple rasguño, observó el chico, pero fue suficiente para que el mayor lo recogiera en brazos para consolarlo. Bromear un poco con el pequeño fue suficiente para cambiar sus lágrimas por risas. El chico de ojos rojos miró la escena con curiosidad.

Tirando de las costuras de su labio recordó su tiempo con Mamá, bailando entre la lluvia carmesí. El olor metálico se había quedado grabado a fuego en su memoria, como el sonido de los huesos astillándose y la carne siendo desgarrada. El dolor y el miedo se habían ido desvaneciendo, substituyéndose por placer al cumplir con su deber. Su cuerpo danzando sobre un hilo de acero con una caída infinita al abismo, la única sensación que le hacía sentir vivo. Su día a día, tan cotidiano para él, tan monstruoso para los demás.

Curiosamente el de cabello blanco nunca lo había lamentado. Para él su familia era su Mamá y cada vez que era elogiado por ella su corazón se hinchaba de alegría.

Desenvolviendo el papel irisado de un caramelo miró a su pierna derecha la cual había sido substituida por una prótesis. En el momento en el que su extremidad fue cortada no sintió ningún dolor. Él había olvidado cómo se sentía hasta que vio al búho de un ojo ir a por Shinohara.

Por primera vez en años algo en su interior se agitó con fuerza, comprimiendo su corazón. Miedo, preocupación, tristeza...Todo lo que creía haber dejado atrás regresó con fuerza, arrasando su mente. En ese momento comprendió lo que Shinohara había tratado de enseñarle durante todo ese tiempo. Lo que él había perdido sin ni siquiera saberlo, su humanidad.

A día de hoy le costaba visitar el hospital donde su maestro se encontraba, no porque no deseara verlo sino porque no creía ser digno de su presencia. Él le había fallado, había fallado a la única persona que creyó en él cuando todos los demás lo daban por perdido. Quien le enseñó un mundo que él desconocía por completo. El sabor de los caramelos, la calidez de una casa, la belleza del exterior...

Siguió por el camino embaldosado que llevaba a la calle, evitando pisar las líneas de forma juguetona, mientras trataba de ignorar el regusto amargo de su incompetencia. Hoy tenía pensado ir al hospital, pero, como solía ocurrirle, al llegar a la salida del parque su cuerpo se negaba a moverse.

¿Con qué cara podía mirar a Shinohara después de lo ocurrido? ¿O a la esposa de este? Si él hubiera sido mejor su maestro ahora estaría regañándole mientras se escaqueaba del trabajo de oficina y hacía una de sus infames escapadas al zoo. Aun recordaba las palabras que le dijo Shinohara cuando lo encontró dibujando jirafas, "si tú murieras yo me sentiría triste". En aquel momento el de cabellos blancos no comprendió el significado completo de sus palabras, girando la cabeza de forma interrogante, pero ahora, mientras trataba de visitarlo, le hubiera gustado preguntarle que si lo que se sentía en su pecho era tristeza.

Sacudiendo la cabeza colocó el ramo de flores blancas sobre su hombro. Porque incluso el de ojos rojos era capaz de sentir algo cercano a lo que los demás conocían como remordimiento.

Después de todo Suzuya Juuzou era humano.


End file.
